Chuck Norris
|-|Base= |-|With Machine Guns= |-|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Googol= |-|YHVH= |-|Titan Chuck= Summary Carlos Ray Norris (born March 10, 1940) is an American martial artist, actor, film producer and screenwriter. After serving in the United States Air Force, he competed as a martial artist who won many championships, and has since founded his own school of fighting, Chun Kuk Do. Norris is also a black belt in Brazilian jiu jitsu and Judo. Norris appeared in a number of action films, such as Way of the Dragon, in which he starred alongside Bruce Lee, Good Guys Wear Black, The Octagon, Lone Wolf McQuade, Code of Silence, the Missing in Action trilogy, and The Delta Force. He was The Cannon Group's leading star in the 1980s. He played the title role in the television series Walker, Texas Ranger from 1993 until 2001. Since 1997, he and model Christie Brinkley have been the main spokespersons for the Total Gym infomercials. Norris has written several books, with subject matter varying from martial arts, exercise, philosophy, politics, Christian religion, western novels, to biography. He was twice a New York Times best-selling author, firstly was with his book on his personal philosophy of positive force and the psychology of self-improvement based on personal anecdotes called The Secret of Inner Strength: My Story(1988). His second New York Times Best Seller, Black Belt Patriotism: How to Reawaken America (2008), was about his critique on current issues in the USA. He also writes a column for the conservative website WorldNetDaily. In 2005, Norris became an internet star with the comical Chuck Norris facts, which documents fictional and often absurd feats associated with him. With this new found popularity he was hired to endorse many products that incorporated Chuck Norris facts in their commercials. This phenomenon also spanned six books, two of them New York Times Best Sellers, and two video games. Powers and Stats (As translated by the meme lords) Tier: Eternal Meme '(Here is a a list of facts that justify his Tier) '''Name: '''Chuck Norris '''Origin: 'Chuck Norris Fact Book '''Gender: '''Meme '''Age: 78, Infinity+1 (He is older than God) Classification: 'The Greatest Hero in History, The Perfect Man, The Chosen One Destined to Defeat Evil '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3) Regeneration (Low-Mid, was able to walk off from losing both of his legs in a car accident), Technological Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything there is to know, except for the meaning of mercy), Time Manipulation (Time refuses to tell him what time it is, can send his foot flying into the past and attack his opponent "yesterday", can damage Time by roundhouse kicking it), Death Manipulation (He guides natural selectionpassively by allowing or disallowing creatures to live), Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Fear Manipulation on a conceptual level (Inanimate objects bend to his will out of fear despite not being sentient. Space expanded off of the planet in a constant effort to escape Chuck Norris, Time refuses to tell him what time it is, Evil itself fears him, Fear itself fears him), Law Manipulation (Crushes facts with his bare opinion), Transmutation (Can stretch coins into dollars, can turn horses into giraffes by uppercutting them), Illusion Creation/Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes via sneezing), Enhanced Senses (Can taste lies and hear silence), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can make onions cry), Information Manipulation, possibly Telekinesis, Healing (His tears can cure cancer), possibly Longevity, Power Bestowal, Attack Reflection and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (A snake died from its own venom trying to bite Chuck. Chuck is also immune to frost bite because he "bites frost") 'Attack Potency: Reaching levels of absurdity that even the gods themselves don't understand '(Caused death to have a Near-Chuck Norris experience simply by existing, killed Santa Clause, Snek died only two days after biting him, capable of defeating himself, far superior to Godzilla and King Kong, threatened to roundhouse kick the aging process, erased Thanos, broke Nokia, created God) 'Speed: All of the speed in existence isn't even equal to -∞ of his true speed '(Can run so fast around The Box that he can punch the back of his head) '''Lifting Strength: Can literally lift anything Striking Strength: Unbelievably ludicrous '(Scientists estimate that a single Chock Norris Roundhouse Kick would be enough to destroy a Megamultiomnihyperbox, destroyed 400 German tanks with his fists in WWII) 'Durability: ∞% Invincible by any and all means, even if you traveled back in time to kill his parents, he would still be alive when you returned to the present '(Stepped on a Lego, which caused the Lego to cry, uses this for Toilet Paper) '''Stamina: '''Eternal (His meme will probably never die) '''Range: '''All across the internet and beyond (Just kidding, Chuck Norris can't hit anything outside of his house, if he was really all powerful, he would come right up behind me a smash my face into my keyboarvgyujmttnytktntvbgvtrbgtg5tbgvjimnju7ybn) '''Standard Equipment: '''AK-47's '''Intelligence: 'Never wrong about anything ever, and if he is wrong, he will automatically become right '''Whats that you where talking about? Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Secret Fist: '''Chuck punches you with the secret fist he has hidden in his beard * '''Roundhouse Kick: '''Its literally the strongest move ever, if another move becomes stronger than it, that move will intentionally make itself weaker as to not piss off Chuck Norris Others '''Notable Victories: The One Above All The Presence Sonic Goku Mario Naruto Uzumaki Megaman Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki (Aizen tried to help Ichigo in this fight) Sailor Moon Pegasus Seiya Beerus Pre Crisis Superman Thor Living Tribunal Galactus Darkseid Hulk Anti-Monitor Alucard Light Yagami (Chuck Norris is immune to the Death Note) Voldemort Harry Potter And every other fictional character. Thanos Hitler PewDiePie '''(The Real World/YouTube) PewDiePie's profile [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65354 '''The Final Pam] (Fallout 4) The Final Pam's profile THEOS (JBW Mythos) THEOS's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Godzilla (Toho) Godzilla's profile (This fight is 100% canon, and we're not even sure if either of them where taking the fight seriously) Tronald Dump (Trump has respect for Chuck, since he was the one that actually defeated Hitler and saved the Multiverse during WWII, so they wouldn't fight) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes Fat Mom shut up Category:Stronger than TOAA Category:Stronger than goku Category:Stronger than Voldemort Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronger than superman Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos your verse Category:Makes exaggerated characters look like downplayed characters Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Stronger than Pewdiepie Category:Stronger than Saitama Category:Stronger than Sans Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos dbz Category:Solos dc Category:Solos marvel Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos solo Category:Solos naruto Category:Makes Thanos (Exaggerated) obliterate into nothingness Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Killed beerus Category:Stomps Mario Category:Killed sonic Category:Killed hitler Category:Killed ichigo